


pANE MUA PUTIN

by ricehat



Category: suomi, venäjä
Genre: JOS NE TULEE HAKEE MUT NI SE OLI SEN ARVOSTA PERKELE, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricehat/pseuds/ricehat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>uhhh aahhhh sale sale vlad vladd d d aaaa</p>
            </blockquote>





	pANE MUA PUTIN

**Author's Note:**

> mitäs vittua nyt taas

-hei putin, sauli sanoi virnistäen epäilyttävästi.

-ey sauli, putin sanoi ja vinkkasi silmää.

-mitäs sanot, mennäänkös panolle? sale kysyi hymyillen viattoman koulutytön hymyä.

-daa, putin sanoi ja tarttui saulin perseestä kiinni.

-oh, vladimir, olet niin miehekäs, sauli huokaisi antautuen nuoremman miehen kosketukseen.

-budet*, putin kuiskasi sensuellisti saulin korvaan.

-daa, sauli vastasi ja suuteli putinia suulle.

vladimir heitti saulin olkapäälleen ja kantoi hänet makuuhuoneeseen.

-vladimir... älä käytä kondoomia, sauli sanoi ujosti.

-daa, putin sanoi miehekkäästi.

pian putin pisti pitkän paksun pötkönsä presidentin perseeseen.

sauli laukesi saman tien ja pian hänen perseensä oli täynnä suuren johtajan mälliä.

-uhhhh, sauli inisi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tää oli vitsi älä tapa mua putin   
> budet* = pannaan


End file.
